This invention relates to a controlled process for decontaminating soil or sediments containing DDT contaminants.
Numerous land sites exist that are contaminated with the insecticide DDT (1,1,1-trichloro-2,2-bis(p-chlorophenyl)ethane). Various methods have been used to decrease the contamination of the soil including incineration, low temperature thermal desorption and chemical treatments. All of these methods are extremely expensive and may not be suitable for many contaminated sites.
Prior art papers disclose laboratory experiments in biodegradation of DDT in soil slurries. They disclose admixing DDT contaminated soil with municipal treatment plant anaerobic sludge, a non-ionic surfactant and a reducing agent in an aqueous liquid system. Significant biodegradation of DDT occurred in these experiments, but toxic metabolites of DDT remained.